1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reusable garment bags and more particularly pertains to a new the closet storage device for storing and retrieving articles within a closet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of reusable garment bags is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,559 describes a device for providing a dry cleaning bag that is reusable. Another type of reusable garment bag is U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,785 having a bag member engaging a hanger for suspending the bag member in a closet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,230 has a container that engages a hanger for storing clothes within a closet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,947 has a hanger bag with a hook portion to engage a closet rod for storing articles within the hanger bag in a closet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,610 has a display package with a hanger for hanging from a support member to display the articles positioned in the display package. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 115,502 shows a transparent mothproof garment container.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allowing a hook stick to easily retrieve the hanger member and container member from the closet rod without the hanger member slipping off of the hook stick.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a loop portion forming an apex that defines a receiving space. The receiving space receives the end of the hook stick and the apex inhibits the hanger member from shifting with respect to the hook stick.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new the closet storage device that allows articles to be stored on closet rods and retrieved by store personnel without the need for the personnel to use climbing devices, such as a ladder.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new the closet storage device that facilitates retrieval of articles for sale without the need to stand on climbing devices, such as ladders, and search through boxes to find an article.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a container member having a perimeter wall. The perimeter wall defines an interior space. The container member has an open top whereby the open top is designed for permitting articles to be inserted into the interior space of the container member. A hanger member has a bottom portion. The bottom portion is coupled to the container member whereby the container member is suspended below the hanger member. The hanger member is designed for selectively engaging a closet rod for suspending the container member in the closet.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.